Dear Sasuke
by Tosatsu
Summary: During his stay with Orochimaru, Sasuke receives some mail from home. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I still remember the day you left, how you held me in your arms before you went out the gate.

I know you will return someday and we can pick up where we left off, but for now, I will just have to settle for writing you letters.

Naruto no baka just got out of the hospital yesterday, serves him right for attacking you, but then he had the nerve to tell the Hokage you tried to kill him! She went and made you an A class missing nin after that, I told her that was stupid and that whatever Naruto got he deserved for not being better to you, but then she just slapped me through the wall! I can't believe the nerve she had, Naruto should be one locked up, not you!

I got in a fight with Ino today, apparently she thinks you did something wrong when you left. I say that if Konoha is going to treat you like this for trying to achieve your goals then they didn't deserve you in the first place!

I heard something about the legendary Jiraiya coming to train Naruto for a while, that's just stupid, he was probably on his way to train you and Naruto just annoyed him into teaching him a few things he's probably going to leave soon to find you so he can train you I'm sure.

Your love,

Sakura

* * *

"How did she get my address?"

* * *

Dear Sasuke

I was somewhat surprised to find you had fled the village when I got back from my mission, I went after you to see if I could catch up but all I found was Naruto with hole in his chest, I'm really somewhat disappointed in you for that, not only did you ignore me and use it on your own teammate, but you forgot to check if he was still alive! You really need to work on that.

Anyways, I know I shouldn't do this but since I'm your sensei, I figured I would send you a jutsu as well; the instructions are attached to the letter.

Kakashi

* * *

"Well that one was interesting… but how do they know where I am?!"

* * *

Dear brother,

I heard you ran off with Orochimaru, I can't honestly say I agree with you on this, but I always did have suspicions you weren't straight. Something you need to watch out for if you plan on staying with him long, he is very aggressive, if you try to say no he will most likely put you to sleep while he has his fun.

But I digress, I'm assuming you went to him thinking he could give you the power to kill me, your wrong, I've had problems with him for years, in fact if you look in his room he has a souvenir of our last encounter, that hand in the bottle? Yeah, that's his, I did that. So even if you get strong enough to beat him in a fight it's not going to help you against me.

Always watching,

Itachi

* * *

"Okay this is starting to scare me…"

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I am very sorry we had to leave on such short notice, we told Itachi to let you know that we were going on an extended trip and probably would not be able to contact you, but then we heard he had taken off to go somewhere himself! I heard recently that you had become a genin and I just had to write you a letter to congratulate you. It took awhile to find a mailbox to send it from though; I had to walk about a hundred miles!

Anyways, congratulations on becoming a genin, always remember we all love you.

Love,

Mom

Ps. we should be home in a few months; I know how much you must miss the clan by now! They're all looking forward to seeing you again, see you then!

* * *

"What the hell?!"

* * *

End.

* * *

What can I say? I got bored and decided to write something totally stupid again.

I particularly like the part where Sakura is bashing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, casting the occasional glance at the letter on his desk. Could it actually be true? If the letter were to be believed, his parents, no, his entire clan, was still alive. But if that was the case, why had Itachi tricked him? And what kind of special meeting would remove an entire clan from the village?

Either way, Sasuke was one who had to know things for sure, he coulden't just make an assumption and go with it. Taking a quick look at the date on the letter, and a bit of math later, he realised that if it was all true, they would be getting home in the next few days. That decision made, he quickly packed his few belongings and slipped away, security was low where he was concerned, Orochimaru didn't expect him to even _want_ to leave.

* * *

And so it was that a few days later found Uchiha Sasuke skulking about the outer walls of Konoha, he had forgotten the only really useful info in Sakura's letter, he was a registered missing nin now, they woulden't just let him waltz back in the front gate. Several hours, three close calls, and one squirrel attack later, he had memorised the patrol routes, and slipped over the wall.

Picking twigs out of his hair -The hiding spot wasn't exactly comfortable.- Sasuke snuck through back alleys till he had arrived at the Uchiha compound. Sure enough, there were lights on and he could hear voices floating in the air. Overcome by his surprise, he forgot himself and stepped out of the alley, accidently knocking over a garbage can. The voices inside instantly changed tone, and he could hear people running out of the house.

Quickly he jumped up onto the rooftops and laid low, hiding the best he could while still watching. "Must have been a cat." Someones voice floated up, seeming somehow familiar. "Indeed, there are a lot of strays around." Another responded, this one even more familiar, though he coulden't place it. The two men turned and headed back inside, but just before the second closed the door, he glanced straight at Sasuke, who's eyes widened in shock at the mans red eyes, then the porch light came on, and he recognized the man, just as the door shut.

_"Itachi!"_ Sasuke hissed. Sure enough, it had been his older brother, the uchiha murderer. But if he was here... Sasuke ran up to the windows, almost frantic now, and nearly fainted at what he saw.

It was them, his mother was there, smiling as she drank a cup of tea, and chatting with Itachi, his father sitting at the table rading something, he coulden't see what. And there were a few children running around as well, but he had never seen them before.

He began to relax at the familiar sights, and without realising it, began to lean on the window. Those inside however quickly noticed him, Itachi smiling slightly and gesturing towards to window, signalling his mother to look, she did, and gasped. "Sasuke! Come in! Let me look at you!" She called, in the end it was too much for the boy to handle, and he fainted, a smile on his face for the first time in years.

* * *

A few hours later he began to stir, a smile coming to his face once more as he remembered what had happened before he fainted. He quickly opened his eyes to look around, forcing them to stay open through the light. _'Must be morning.' _He thought absently. When the light didn't go away, he held one hand up in front of his face to block it out, only to find he coulden't move them. Blinking confusedly, he looked down at his wrists, and realised he was strapped to a chair.

A moment later he heard the sound of a door opening, a quiet conversation, and then it shut. Seconds after the light was sudenly cut off, and he could see that he was in a very small room, the light had come from a lamp set up on the table before him, this seemed to be an ANBU interrogation room. His suspicion was confirmed as he took in the appearance of the man who had just entered, he was a large man, very tall, and with a lot of scars, his clothes were perfectly in order and just screamed that he was important. All in all the man was just plain intimidating. It was Morinio Ibiki, the head of torture and interrogation.

"Now." Ibiki began. "I would like to know why you were found, unconcious and drooling on yourself in the middle of the uchiha compund." The man watched him, face set in stone as Sasuke's world seemed to shatter around him.

Outside the cell, and in the city proper, a young man stepped out of the house he had stayed for the night, waving to the couple who had put him up, he was was quickly on his way, down the road, to the gates, and out of Konoha. Only once he was a good ten miles out did he stop, and for an instant the air around him seemed to shift, his features changing like they had been a heat mirage. Seconds later where there had been an average young man, stood a fearsome figure, known in many places and feared in most, with the largest grin that had ever adorned his features. And he laughed. The great Uchiha Itachi laughed as he made his way down the road, away from the place his younger brother was quickly falling into despair.

* * *

I have had the urge to make this second part since the day I wrote the first, and I must say, I like how how it came out. This will of course be the end of the story, as there isn't much more to do with it without making a full length plot driven thing, and I don't like Sasuke nearly enough to make him a whole story. Though that really should be obvious huh?


End file.
